Chicago
by ImpossibleTimeLady
Summary: Clara & Doctor are about to visit Chicago. What happens when Clara asks the Doctor's help into the Tardis Wardrobe? One-Shot Rated M.


_**Hello everyone! Please be kind it's my first fanfic with mature content. Hope it's ok. Enjoy  
**_

* * *

-So what do you want to see now?  
The Doctor asked her.  
-I want to see... hmm... Chicago !  
Clara said to him  
-Chicago..? Really? Meh... Alright alright.

The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis started shaking.

-Doctor? Why is she going like that?  
-Maybe it's a paradox, come on girl what happened to you?  
The Doctor responded to the Tardis.

Clara was worried.  
-Doctor are we going to be fine?  
-No... Yes! Yes!  
-Oii Chin-boy look at me... The truth please?  
-We'll make it, shut up im working on it, and don't give me that look!  
-What look?  
-The "im going to die with an old man by my side".  
-IM NOT!  
-Oh yes you are Oswald!  
-Shut up!

The Tardis was shaking really hard and the console started buzzing by itself.  
-Oh not now sexy don't! Not now!  
Clara was terrified  
-What is happening?  
-We have to land so i can fix her.  
-Land then!

Everything stopped and the Doctor relaxed, he approached Clara and hugged her.  
-See? You are fine, now open the door.  
And he kissed her forehead.

Clara opened the door.  
-Doctor? Where are we? Wait.. Nooo don't tell me!  
The Doctor approached her and she hugged him tight, and kissed his cheeks.  
-Chicago! I can't believe it.  
-Oh no... Clara, i made a mistake, well the Tardis did.  
-What mistake?  
-It's 1951. Close the doors i'll try to take us to 2013.  
-Doctor that's okay really.  
-Clara no.  
-You silly Chin-boy i don't mind it, now go get yourself a hat.. Blimey it's 1951 and no Fezzes Chin-boy!  
-Fine... meh.  
The Doctor was acting childish.  
Clara was so excited, she couldn't wait to walk Chicago's streets.  
She went to the wardrobe and changed properly.

-Clara..?!  
-Yes Doctor..?!  
-Are you ready?  
-Not yet give me five minutes.  
-Women... time with you is endless.  
The Doctor whispered to himself.

Clara was almost ready, the Doctor was waiting for her in the console room.  
-Oii Chin-boy, i need your help up here!  
Clara shouted.

The Doctor went into the Tardis wardrobe and found Clara waiting for him.  
Her hair was wavy, she was like a 50's starlet, she was also wearing a red lipstick, she was stunning. The Doctor was surprised by her beauty, his jaw dropped.

-Doctor?  
-Hmhm?  
-Can you zip me up?  
Clara gave him a dirty look. The Doctor couldn't breath for a minute. Clara turned pointing her back and he went close to her and tried to help her. Clara sighed, it sounded almost like a moan. The Doctors hands were shaking.

-Everything alright Chin-boy?  
Clara turned a little bit her head.  
-That zip is old, sorry.  
He rested one of his hands to Clara's waist.

-Doctor, that's fine, i should find another dress.  
The Doctor couldn't even move he was a little bit aroused. Clara turned to face him and she dropped down her dress. She was naked, the Doctor was admiring her beautiful petite body.

-I should find another one then.  
Clara told him, and turned her back.  
The Doctor grabbed her arm and he forced her to face him, he looked at her and smudged her red lipstick with his tumb.

He threw his hat and kissed her hard. Clara wrapped her arms around his neck and she was moaning just to tease him. He was breathing loud, Clara took his jacket off and his vest, she started kissing him on the neck and she ripped off his shirt. She forced him to lay down and she sat on top of him. The Doctor looked at her and rested his hands on her hips, he was waiting for her to react. Clara brought her lips close to his, she licked them and then kissed his chin.

-Doctor..  
She moaned.

The Doctor was breathing really loud, Clara took his hands and placed them to her breasts, he cupped them gently. He brought himself up and pushed his tongue into her mouth, Clara massaged his tongue with hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck then ruffled his hair but the Doctor didn't care.

-You're like fire.  
The Doctor whispered to her and she moaned a bit softly.

-Do you want me Doctor? Show me how much do you want me.  
She whispered to him.

Clara could feel the Doctor's erection between her thighs. Clara's hands went down, she unzipped his pants while he was kissing her. She wanted him inside her, her body was screaming for him. She started rubbing her clitoris between his enormous erection, Clara was biting her lip, the Doctor was moaning.

He started bitting her earlobe, Clara was whispering his name again and again, she was going faster and faster. The Doctor stopped her, looked at her, Clara brought her face down to his erection, she started licking it, her eyes were focusing on the Doctor's expressions. He started moaning a little bit louder when Clara started sucking his enormous erection, he was having an eye contact with Clara and he rested his hand upon her head, he started stroking her hair and Clara forced herself to go deeper just for him.

-My Clara..  
The Doctor moaned.

Clara stopped and started rubbing his erection with her hands, she was going faster and faster, then she brought her breasts closer and started rubbing it with them. The Doctor couldn't breath, he wanted her, he wanted her badly. He stood up and grabbed her, he kissed her hard, Clara wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

-My turn now, im going to make the impossible possible... My lovely Clara.  
Doctor said to her and smiled.  
-Open your mouth.  
The Doctor commanded her. And so the Clara did.  
-Lick this.  
Clara licked his middle finger. The Doctor pushed his middle finger inside her, Clara closed her eyes and moaned. Then he pushed inside her another one, Clara was just melting into his arms.

She unwrapped herself and turned her back, into the Tardis wardrobe there was a big mirror, Clara rested her arms to the mirror, the Doctor approached her and spread her legs wide open. Clara closed her eyes, the Doctor saw her expression through the mirror, he stoked her whole body. He grabbed her hips and pushed his erection inside her, Clara threw her head back and moaned, the Doctor grabbed her hair and moaned. Clara was biting her lip, the Doctor saw her through the mirror again and he went faster.

-Doctor.. harder!  
Clara was shouting.

The Doctor went harder and he was about come, Clara screamed his name, he pushed himself once more and they both came. They both were breathing loud. Clara turned, looked at him, picked up his hat and wore it then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

-Next time we'll do New York Chin-boy.  
And she kissed him.  
-I'll show you the best my Clara.  
And kissed her forehead.

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading! If you liked it please Review/Favorite! :)**_


End file.
